Among the types of semiconductor devices, MOSFET devices have become one of the most important and widely used devices in the integrated circuits because of their low power consumption and suitability for high-density integration.
One common MOSFET device is a double-diffused MOSFET (DMOSFET). The two commonly seen double-diffused MOSFETs are lateral double-diffused MOSFET (LDMOSFET) and vertical double-diffused MOSFET (VDMOSFET).
However, for the conventional double-diffused MOSFET, the ability of increasing breakdown voltage is limited, regardless of whether a LDMOSFET device or a VDMOSFET device is applied.